Don't wait for me
by Koorime13
Summary: When he parts, she's left alone. What will she do to stand by his side again? 1shot


**Okay, this is a one-shot. I've learned that one-shots are easier to make and you don't have to update all too often. But the best thing about this one-shot is, is that you can make your own pairings. Okay, anything but yaoi or yuri.**

**I hope that this is an original idea. If this seems to be copied don't sue or anything, I had no idea that something like this was already written.**

**Anywho, on with the one-shot.**

* * *

**_Don't wait for me_**

She walked through the deserted streets of Kyoto. It was so quiet you could only hear the light taps of her black knee high boots. Lightning suddenly struck and it began to pour. She didn't take notice that she was dripping wet in moments.

Her eyes glazed over, seemingly lost in her own world of forgotten. In her right hand gleamed a katana. Its long sharp blade seemed to be bleeding crimson. But with the rain it slowly dripped to the ground until it was as spotless as when it was first made.

Her black trench coat offering her little protection against the biting cold of the harsh winds that came along with the rains. She also heeded that no attention, being used to the cold.

She had to waste an innocent's life again. She could put an end to with what she was doing but couldn't quite get rid of the addiction of seeing blood being spilled and the sound of those pain filled cries.

She sheathed her katana and soundlessly sprinted through the dark streets until she reached a bar called Spark. She entered and walked strait to the back of the bar where a man hidden in the shadows was sitting, presumably waiting for her.

"I did as I was told, now give me the money." She said in an emotionless voice.

"You aren't done yet." The man said.

"Don't play games with me."

"But I'm not. I get what I want first and you get what you want."

"I already spilled his blood for you, more I cannot give you."

"Sure you can. Why don't we go upstairs where there is a nice warm bed waiting for us and do our business. What do you say."

This man was beginning to make her loose her patients.

"I'm only saying this one more time, give me the money."

"What if I say. . ."

But he never got to finish his sentence for he was jabbed through the head with her katana. A small moan of pain left his lips as his eyes slowly glazed over meaning that his life was ebbing away.

'Fool, never mess with me again. You see, it's your own stupid fault you don't get to see the next morning.

She rummaged through his jacket and found what she was looking for. She put the thick envelope in one of her trench coat pockets and was out the door again, carefully hiding her katana from everyone their eyes.

It was still raining when she reached her apartment. Although she had enough money to have her own mansion she always liked to live in a small cozy place all to her own.

She went strait to the bathroom where she got rid of all the wet clothing and took a nice long hot bath. After that she had a light dinner and went straight to bed.

**_H-H-H-H-H_**

The next morning, an hour before the sun would lay eyes on her apartment; she awoke and opened the sliding door of her bedroom to the balcony. There she had a great few of the whole city, as far as the eye can reach.

She sighed while looking at the stars, thinking of him. She so wished to run her fingers through his silky hair; feel his warm lips pressed to hers, his hands roaming her body; hear his deep rich voice, filled with raw passion and lust, say her name. How she missed him with her whole being.

'When will I see you again?'

She knew she would never see him again. After their night of love making had ended it ended right there. He left and never said goodbye.

She should be mad at him, furious at him for taking her virginity and taking off like that. But she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to be mad at him. Not him, not after he sacrificed his life for her.

Her heart had still to be mended. Every time she thought she put it all back together it crumbled back down. No one was there for her, no one cared. They all just went away. Leaving her in her misery and loneliness.

She stood there until she saw the first rays of sunlight. She went back inside and made herself ready for the new day and first day of school. She goes to Tokyo High and is a senior there. Doesn't have any friends, the entire school thinks she's a freak, a witch or just unnaturally weird.

She doesn't mind and doesn't heed them any of her valuable attention. This would be her last year there and then she would go to college where she could hopefully start over or just stay the way she is now, forgotten and even hated.

While walking to school her mind wandered again to him. His hard body on top of hers, rocking back and forth. Heat spreading all over her body. Why in the world would she be thinking about that particular thought? Why now?

She cleared her mind and quickened her pace. When arriving at the school's gates there was a group of boys. They were checking her out with a glint of lust in their eyes.

"Hey baby, wanna show me what you've got under those silken panties you're probably wearing?" one of them said.

She just gave them a death glare, daring them to come any closer. They, unfortunately for them, didn't get the point and so approached her. One of them tried to reach for her head, but the next second he was on the ground. When his buddies looked at him they saw that he was missing a hand and that the ground was quickly creating a puddle of crimson.

She on the other hand was just going about her own business and entered the school's gates, ignoring everyone's stares. Since it was very early she decided to go to the back gardens where she knew she would be left alone.

The back garden was full of cherry trees, thick lush green grass, a fountain with crystal clear water in the middle of the garden and of course a calm and quiet atmosphere.

Not many people go here, in matter of fact, she is the only one who ever goes there. Ever since she went to this school people began to back off, thus leaving her in peace.

She walked to her favorite tree and sat under it, enjoying the shade it provided her with. She took out her sketchbook and began to sketch. She didn't realize after she was done what or in matter of fact who she sketched.

Her eyes widened a fraction of a second. Those eyes, that nose, those lips. Why did she sketch him? Why, why?! She wanted to tear the paper into pieces, but found herself that she couldn't. (gr?)

A sakura petal fell on his lips, giving him a somewhat laughable appearance. But she didn't laugh, nor smiled. Only a stray tear left the corner of her right eye and fell directly on top of the sakura petal. A soft wind then blew and carried the petal to the sky, as if it were a message to him, to her love that she missed him greatly.

She didn't know how long she sat there, gazing into a dimension not her own. But when she looked up again someone was standing over her. Her eyes became lifeless, trying to scare off whoever was invading her privacy.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Came that rich velvety voice she would never be able to forget. That same voice she longed to hear utter her name. She looked up and gazed into those deep mysterious eyes of his. She thought she would see love in them, shining like they used to, but now they were filled with agonizing pain and sorrow. Pain only the heart can feel and understand.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got your message."

Everything went silent. Only the soft chirping of the birds could be heard. Another crystal droplet threatened to fall down her pale milky white skin. She looked down, not baring for him to see her in such a weakened state.

"Don't wait for me."

Her eyes shot up again.

"What?"

But he was gone, again. One chance to say she loved him still. One chance and she let it slip through her fingers. She suddenly screamed all her pent up frustration out of her system. The birds stopped their chirping and flew away.

The sky darkened and it began to thunder. She kept on screaming until it began to rain, then she stopped. Some students who saw all of this happening ran inside the building. Telling everyone what they had seen.

"That witch did something again. I saw her with some kind of book and then she began to scream and the sky darkened and it began to rain."

"Really? But why?"

"I don't know, maybe to cool off her over heated head or something."

"Or maybe she wants to drown us. You know what happened to Noah?"

"No, who's that?"

"You know that time we had that multi culture thing and they talked about some western God and Angels or something?"

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember that story about Noah's arc? The one that God said to build an arc cause it would rain 40 days and 40 nights?"

"No way, get real. Do you really believe that?"

"I do, you'll never know what'll happen with her nearby."

Suddenly the doors flew open and the center of their conversation came into their line of vision. All students who were talking about her became silent, waiting to see what she would do next.

Her clothes were dripping wet. Her hair stuck to her back and some locks to her face. She looked everyone in the eye, one by one and began to walk forward, her boots making small squeaking sounds on the polished tiles of the hall. After she turned a corner the gossiping resumed.

She heard what they were saying, she heard everything but didn't bother stopping them for that would be wasting her valuable energy. She went to the bathroom to dry herself.

While walking her mind drifted off to him again. How sad he looked when he showed up. But what was bothering her the most was what he said before he left, _"Don't wait for me." _Why did he say that? She shook her head and entered the bathroom.

By the time she was done the bell rang and she had to go to her first period, Art. She didn't really know why she took that class, but it was one of his favorite subjects. Maybe an excuse to think of him, no matter how many times she told herself she would never think of him again, her mind kept on wandering back to him.

She walked in and took her seat, way at the back in a corner next to a window that overlooked the school's grounds.

"Good morning class. I'm Takao-sensei and I'll be your Art teacher for the rest of the year. I do hope that you have a great time expressing yourselves with paint and brushes. Now, let's see what all of you can do. I want everyone to make a sketch, a drawing or a painting. Express yourself. Make something beautiful. You can make anything you want, but no porn. If I see any porn, well let's just say you can kiss all of those free periods goodbye. Anywho, start expressing yourselves. And don't forget to write down your names at the back of your sheet." The teacher chirped happily.

She wanted to vomit. That teacher was too full of sunshine on a rainy day like this. Yes, it was still raining. Ugh, a whole year with this teacher. But she didn't have to worry for she was good in this subject.

Unconsciously she began to sketch again while looking at nothing in particular. After a while she looked at her paper. Not again. Not him. There he was again, but this time his eyes held great sorrow, the same sorrow that she saw in the gardens.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wanted to cry, but she mustn't, not before all of the students. No one could see how weak she really is.

But damn her chaotic emotions! Her carefully built stone wall cracked and the tears started leaking down her cheeks. No, not now, not now! The tears kept on falling.

Everyone was staring at her, even the teacher. But no one dared to laugh at her in the state she was in at the moment. She couldn't move, as if she was stuck. Then she felt it, shackles around her body. Her voice was lost, she couldn't speak, nor move her lips.

The teacher came closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes showing worry, but she didn't do anything else.

'God help me woman, can't you see I'm paralyzed or something?'

But as soon as the feeling came it went and the falling of tears stopped and she blinked a few times.

"Are you alright dear?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Here I'm done with the sketch."

She gave her the sketch and left the room. All eyes were still looking at her as she left. When she was gone the teacher looked at her sketch.

On the paper the most beautiful man was drawn. It was too bad his eyes held such sorrow, but it was still very beautiful. She turned the paper to see if she had written her name, instead there was written in a very neat handwriting, _"Don't wait for me."_

The teacher was a bit clueless why she wrote that, but left the matter for later to ponder about.

Outside she was sitting in the rain again, looking at the still darkened sky, seeing his face, those sad eyes. Hearing him utter her name, hearing him say those heart wrenching words.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry; I won't wait for you anymore." With that she took out the dagger he gave her -as a means of self defense, although they both knew that it wasn't needed- and took her life by jabbing the sharp object into her stomach. Blood quickly poured from the wound onto her hands.

He reappeared in front of her again. She kept smiling. His gaze was sadder than ever.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't going to wait for you anymore."

"Why?"

"You asked me not to, so I thought to be with you from now on."

She stood up and saw her lifeless body in a heap on the ground under her favorite sakura tree. The puddle of blood was slowly getting bigger, but was quickly being washed away by the pouring rain.

* * *

**Owari**

**How was it? Did you like it? I hope so. I also hope my grammar was good.**

**I find that this isn't one of my best 'work', but I really needed to write this fic, it was bothersome during school. Anywho, I hope it wasn't too fast, although I could have written more, but something kept telling me that it had to go this way and end this way.**

**And about the Noah thing, please don't think I'm really into the Bible stuff. I'm just a free thinker and thought it would be good to fill up some open spaces.**

**Pleas review. Criticism is welcome and some advise for later fics.**

**Ja ne – Koorime13**


End file.
